With the widespread use of the flat panel TV, the antenna applicable to the flat panel TV is also developing accordingly. Existing flat panel TV antennas are mainly divided into two ways: outdoor antennas and indoor antennas. The indoor antennas applicable to the flat panel TV are mainly planar antennas. The planar antenna is usually in the form of plate and long strip. The planar antenna with plate shape is small in size and may be placed anywhere, such as beside or on the TV set, but has small signal receiving area and poor signal reception. As a result, it may be necessary to adjust the angle of the planar antenna to achieve the optimal signal reception, which leading to an increase in the complexity of the installation structure. While the planar antenna with long strip shape strip has good signal reception, but large in size and occupying large space, which resulting that the location of its replacement is not flexible enough. Generally, the planar antenna with long strip shape is mainly hung above the flat panel TV set through bolts, or placed underneath the flat panel TV set through a support. Because it's necessary to drill holes on the wall by the means of hanging, the plana antenna is inconvenient to be installed and this way will be not applicable if there is no background wall or the background wall is not suitable for hole drilling. For the manner of placing the planar antenna underneath the flat panel TV set through a support, because of the influence of the radiation of the flat panel TV, the signal reception of the planar antenna is poor. Moreover, large space is occupied in this way. Thus, it's inconvenient to use.
Therefore, how to install the long strip shaped planar antenna to an appropriate position it is an urgent technical problem to be solved at present, which can not only guarantee the quality of signal reception and save space, but also preferably keeps harmonious with the appearance of the flat panel TV set and meet all kinds of flat panel TV with various specifications.